Joseph, Kate and Karl Zeus's Terrible Three!
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Joseph Kate and Karl are regular kindergarteners, that is, until they follow a strange man. After the attack, they find themselves with strange powers. How will they use these powers? What will happen when they find camp half blood?
1. Chapter 1

**This story came from a little dream I had. Please enjoy!**

* * *

They were armed Not with swords, not with guns but they were armed. They were young. They weren't old and rusty, they were young. Yes, Joseph, Karl and Kate were armed. Joseph held a knife he stole from his mom's kitchen. He had short brown hair and freckles. Kate had a frying pan clutched in her small hands. Her brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail with half up and half down. Her Hazel eyes were focused. Karl was holding a trash can lid that he found over in the alley. His black hair was getting in his eyes. He didn't care, really. Yes they were young. Joseph Kate and Karl were all in kindergarten.

"Look! There;s trench coat man!" yelled Kate as she pointed her little kindergarten finger at the man. Yes he was wearing a trench coat. His head was covered with a long grey fedora. The strange man walked over around the corner, unaware that anyone was following him. Joseph Kate and Karl kept on scooting closer to him. Their backs were against the wall and they were waiting to attack. Joseph slowly peeked around the corner, not daring to let anything besides his eyes show.

The man was holding a lightning bolt. It was golden and shiny and could almost blind you if you look closely. Joseph slowly made room for Kate to peek her out.'

Karl wasn't happy that he didn't get to see. The 5 year old boy moved around his head so he could see what was going on. The man was still facing the brick wall when the kids pulled back.

"What do we do?" asked Karl. Kate grinned. She grabbed her little fists and smashed them together. Joseph nodded. A slim smile spread across his face. They peeked back around the corner, weapons in hand.  
The strange man was about to turn around and walk home when...

"Aaaargh!" the kindergarteners attacked strong and hard and that poor stranger had nothing to do. "For Narnia!" yelled Karl, the booknerd. They attacked strongly and swiftly, smashing their weapons on top of him.

Bam! Kate's frying pan hit his face. Boom! Karl;s trash lid smacked his behind. Swish! Joseph's knife sliced the air.

They hit him hard with strength that no kid should have. Kate struck him on the head again yelling, "Why won't he die!" Joseph made his mark while Karl rolled his lid over the man's back, resulting in a nice massage.

The battle raged, and so far it seemed that the kindergarteners were winning. The only problem was that they couldn't make a mark on the strange man. After hours of continuous battle the kids got exhausted. That ended with the man rising up, not very pleased. The kids cowered behind the nearest stop sign. He stared down at them with his stormy blue eyes.

Instead of attacking he smiled. "I've never seen such strong mortals!" he said, a hearty smile crossing his face. The kids were confused. Didn't they just attack him? But the man was happy. "I am Zeus, king of the gods, god of the sky, defeater of Kronos!" At this a flash of lightning struck across the sky. Zeus smiled at them again. "I will bless you three with three elements of a storm. Lighting, Wind and Thunder!"The kids were getting even more confused. They were getting powers?

Zeus closed his eyes and everything seemed to vibrate. A brilliant shock made it's way through the bodies of the three kindergarteners.  
Zeus smiled at them. "I present, Joseph the element of lightning! Kate, the element of wind! And last but not least, Karl, the element of thunder!"

The clouds rumbled. They had gotten their new powers!

Joseph was ready to try his powers out. He held a finger up and quickly shocked Kate. Her body vibrated and she turned to Joseph who was laughing his head off. Kate quickly summoned a wind and gave him a new hairdo. "Don't even think about it bolt breath!" she said. Kate had already found a new nickname for Joseph. Joseph rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever Air Head." Joseph had found a nickname for Kate too. They kept on arguing, for those two never got along. Karl just sat there, a smile on his face. He looked up at Zeus and said, "This is gonna be a long week."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Now for the question of the day,**

**~ What color do you think Joseph and Karl's eyes are?**

**So please review with the answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate walked into Lincoln Elementary, ready to start first grade. Her backpack was floating beside her. Kate had gotten used to her wind powers by then.

It was already the sixth day of school but Kate didn't care. She was sick for the first week and was ready to learn to read.

But there was something wrong. The school was completely quiet. Elementary school is never quiet. There's always some teacher yelling at their kids to be quiet and behave. No teachers were yelling.

Sitting at the secretary's desk was a teenage lady. She was beautiful but in a violent sort of way. Kate immediately hated her.

"Excuse me but where's my class?" she asked the secretary. The secretary just hissed. "Over there," she said pointing to a closet. Kate might not have been brilliant but she knew first grade wasn't in a closet.

"No!" Kate said and with that she ran off ducking into the nearest class she could find. Something about that lady scared her really bad,

_Clank_

Kate ducked behind the nearest cabinet and peeked out, careful not to be seen by the clanker.

The room was full with boys. Artemis would've hated it. They were working hard moving metal pipes and building a big contraption. And there, working super hard were,

"Joseph! Karl!" Kate yelled, happy to see her friends. She dashed out from under her cabinet and stood in front of the whole room.

There were about fifty boys clumped into a small fourth grade classroom and when Kate ran out of her hiding place they all looked at her.

100 eyes on you can be really unnerving. And then there's the fact that all the eyes were red.

The last Kate remembered them, Joseph had big brown eyes and Karl had bright blue ones. But now they were red. Kate's heart sank realizing that these weren't the boys she knew.

And with that Kate ran. She dashed toward the doorway, hoping she would make it in time. She had no luck. Two more of the pretty teenage cheerleaders stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms.

Kate struggled for all she was worth. She didn't want to go to jail! She wasn't a bad kid.

_Clang_. Kate kicked cheerleader number one's leg. It vibrated like a recently used cymbal. Kate hated the sound.

Still she was captured by evil cheerleaders. They dragged her away slowly for Kate was trying to use her power to stop them, but I just didn't work when she felt so weak.

"Karl! Joseph!" she yelled in between sobs. She caught a glimpse of her friends. Their eyes turned back to it's usual color for a second and they looked like they cared but in a second they were red again, filled with unwanted evil.

The girls dragged Kate to the closet that was her supposedly first grade classroom. They opened the door and a sight was revealed.

The closet was filled with about seventy five girls of all ages. A few teachers were in the mix. The only thing they all had in common were the dark circles that lined their eyes.

They were all super quiet and sad, like they had been here for a long time.

The strangest thing was the cords sticking out of their backs. They were stuck to skin with a suction cup that was connected to a long red wire that was plugged into a big machine that was tucked in a metal box for safe keeping.

Kate was the liveliest one in there. Everyone else looked like they hadn't slept in weeks which might have been true. Kate was confused.

"What happened?" she asked. All the girls just stared up at her, too frail to say a word. Then one slowly pointed to the cord sticking out from her back.

It was sparkling with electricity as if every second it was in the back it got stronger while the other got weaker. Kate rushed over.

With a quick pull of her hands she pulled it out. The separation triggered a spark of electricity.

Then, silent and deadly, the cord stuck itself back into the girls back. She shook her head as if to say, "It's no use."

But Kate wouldn't give up so easily. She tugged it out and wrestled it to death, finally breaking it in two. She grinned as the others looked at her, astonished.

Then their faces changed. Astonishment became fright as they stared at something behind Kate. The six year old finally turned around.

There, where nothing was supposed to be, were more of those cords. Ten of them, floating right in front of Kate. And they were mad.

The cords surrounded the first grader slowly. Kate had nowhere to go. Fright flickered across her face for a second before it became anger. She was not going to let mechanics beat her.

There, Kate made her stand. She grabbed the first cord and broke it in half. The others slowly advanced. Kate's eyes were feirce, ready to take on any challenge.

Two more came for her but she just grinned. Slowly and carefully Kate grabbed one of the cords and used it as a weapon. She struck two before tearing her own in half.

Kate used her wind powers to get three more. One came at her back but she just flicked her hand and it got blown back, crashing into two more, breaking them.

Another advanced but kate just stepped on it and broke it with her size six boots. She stomped on it two more times just to show it her hatred.

The next one had no chance. Kate just smiled and smashed her fists together. A hand woven out of winds mimicked her movement. The cord crumpled.

Kate rubbed her hands together, throughly proud of herself. But wasn't there on more co-

_Buzt!_

The cord stuck itself into Kate's back, finally getting her. Kate fell down, and the other girls gasped, all hope lost.

But it wasn't over. Though it hurt really bad, Kate wasn't one to give up. She would always win.

Slowly and carefully, Kate pulled the cord out her back and squeezed. It broke in two with a sickening crunch. Kate had won.

The girls cheers echoed against the metal walls. Someone had beaten the unbeatable cords!

"How did you do it?" they asked. Kate smiled. "I've survived greater shocks than that," she said thinking of Joseph.

It was a good thing Kate was a clever six year old. Someone had an old toothpick in their pocket and Kate used that to pick the lock.

The dark circles were fading. Kate had pulled out every cord with a few others helping now and then. The energy draining devices were gone.

They swarmed the front desk and easily beat the teenage secretary. Then it was off to save the boys.

Kate felt important leading a conquering army, that is until she met the reinforcements. The old teenagers were gone and in their place were flying, fire haired, metal and donkey women. Kate got in her ready pose. She could beat them, she hoped.

Kate summoned all her power. A bunch of tornadoes swirled around, picking up many objects. The empousia were swept away. Soon the boys joined the crowd. They got sucked into the tornadoes and came out perfectly fine.

Kate was tiring. She couldn't keep this up forever. But she had to try. All her little tornadoes grew into a big tornado, with Kate in the eye of the storm. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Joseph had joined the party. A clap of thunder sounded which meant Karl was by her side.

They all held hands, channeling all their power. The people watched in awe. Empousai snarled, but they were no match for this great storm.

Soon the monsters were nothing but piles of dust. The first graders smiled then, slowly, fainted.

**Question!**

**Which one of the elements do you want?**


End file.
